Time For A Check Up
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the death of a student and another taken to St Mungo's, the staff of Hogwarts decide its time to have every student examined by a healer. Warning: child suicide, child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter couldn't believe his three free weeks at the Leaky Cauldron had come to an end. He had never felt more normal and more relaxed as he had over the last weeks. He had found out information about his family, courtesy of the goblins. He had been able to shop for proper clothes and shoes for the first time in his life, he had also bought a few pairs of new glasses. He wanted contact lenses, but he had to wait until he was sixteen unless he had a parent or guardian give permission. He was never going to ask the Dursley's for anything, not anymore.

Harry had also been able to do all his school work during the day while eating ice-creams, so he never had to do it by torch light late at night. He had also been given advice by many adults about his electives, so he had written to Professor McGonagall to request he change from divination to ancient runes. Her response had been that it was too late, so he responded that he will not be returning to Hogwarts, he would either give up magic and go to muggle school or move overseas and go to school in America. It only took a few hours for his classes to be fixed to his liking, without an explanation.

Harry chuckled at the thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall panicking that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived didn't want to stay at Hogwarts when he couldn't take the classes he wanted. Even though he hated using his fame he decided since so many thought he already did to get away with things he might as well take advantage of it. Harry had planned to let the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly know if he had to leave he would, and he wrote that in his letter to McGonagall since he knew what would happen the moment she realised just how far Harry was willing to go. He knew what would happen, they would either give in or call his bluff, which wasn't a bluff. Harry had already spoken with the goblins to make sure they informed anyone asking about him that Harry had opened Gringotts accounts in America ready for the move. Harry knew the headmaster would have contacted Gringotts, so it all worked out perfectly for him.

Harry realised he'd been so naïve for the first two years, allowing Ron to talk him into skiving off lessons or homework, allowing Hermione to boss him around or to nag him into doing what she wanted or do the work when she wanted. He was not going to allow those two to tell him what to do anymore and if they didn't like it then that was there choice. He knew they would do everything to get him to agree with them, but nothing will change his mind. They might be his best friends and he cared about them a lot, but he realised it was time to start making his own decisions, since he had no parents, it had to be him. He had almost died a few times in the first two years, this time he was staying away from danger and just concentrating on his studies, but he was going to do it his way.

After surviving the Dursley's since he was one, he realised that unless he did well in school then he might end up back there, until they kicked him out then the ministry could work on a guardian for him, he was not going to let that happen, not if he could help it.

Harry had worked out a couple of things with the goblins, one was to stop all payments, then they were going to send word to the Dursley's that they would need to show all their receipts on what they spent the money on, everything that was involved with Harry's care. They would need to continue to do that until he was seventeen where he would leave Little Whinging for the last time. He could just imagine how panicked Vernon and Petunia were trying to work on ways to prove they bought for Harry when they never did. Harry had shown the goblins his memory so they knew they were expecting to be lied to, then they would take the Dursley's into their custody, where using goblin magic they would get the truth out of what they spent the money on that they got for Harry's care.

Harry wasn't a vindictive person but right now he didn't really care, he wanted some payback for the shit life he'd had at the Dursley's. He hoped it would end up where he would never have to return to Surrey. If he did he would have some protection from now on, a small device the goblins supplied Harry with, for a price of course. It would allow Harry to use magic without a wand or get picked up by the ministry. He knew he would only use it if they tried to starve him, make him work from morning until night, like he had to for years, but he would definitely use it if Vernon or Dudley tried to hurt him again. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were petrified he would curse them or change them into toads, Harry figured dragon dung would be best. Every time he thought of turning the Dursley's into dragon dung he couldn't help laughing.

Harry had just finished shopping for his new robes and all his school supplies, he took them back to his room before he decided to sit outside in the sun. So now he was sitting outside Florean's ice-cream parlour having one of their great ice-creams. He heard his name, he turned to see Hermione and Ron hurrying towards him, both loaded with bags.

'Hi,' Harry smiled.

'You got new glasses,' Ron said as he sat down.

'Yeah, got rid of those old things, but I bought a couple of pairs, I also had all the charms done on them so they shouldn't break like those muggle glasses.'

'They look good, but oh Harry, I'm glad you're okay, we heard what happened with your aunt.'

'She's not my aunt, she's Vernon's sister and a bitch, she deserved what she got. Anyway, I'm fine, been having a great time staying here, Florean gives me ice-creams a dozen times a day, I'm sure I've put on a stone just in three weeks. But how were your holidays?'

'Great, Egypt was fantastic, Bill took us around to see all the old tombs.'

'I'm happy you had a great holiday, thanks for the newspaper clipping, you all looked happy.'

'We were, it's hot though, mum and dad constantly used cooling charms on us.'

'How about you Hermione, have a good holiday?'

'Yes, we went to Italy, very educational.'

'Same old Hermione, thinking of studying instead of having fun. So what's with the basket?'

'Oh, I got a pet, a cat called Crookshanks, but he seems to want to eat Scabbers, so I'm keeping him in the basket until I get him to my room at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Scabbers is sick, we think he ate something that didn't agree with him,' Ron pointed to his pocket.

'I hate to say it Ron, but maybe he's just getting old. I know rats don't live that long whether they are normal rats or magical rats.'

'I know, I've thought of that as well. But I got him a rat tonic to see if it will help. Oh we're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, mum and dad figured it was easier. We can floo straight from the pub to the platform.'

'Cool, Tom explained about the floo connected to platform nine and three quarters. One thing that always bugged me about the train.'

'I'm sure a lot of things bug you mate, but what in particular is this time?'

Harry shook his head at Ron, 'Well, what if you live in Scotland, why should you have to go all the way to London just to head back there, it's ridiculous. I mean if I get a home it will either be in Godric's Hollow, which is in wales, or Scotland somewhere, probably near a loch. If I lived there now I wouldn't want to take all day just to head back where I started.'

'I never thought of that, but I'm sure there are plenty of students who live close to Hogwarts. The thing is, how do we know they do take the train?' Hermione asked.

'I heard a couple of kids talking about it last year. Not about them but they know someone that has to floo from Scotland to the platform just to go back. Anyway, let's forget about how backwards that is. Have you finished buying everything you need?'

'Yep,' Ron pointed at his bags.

'Um, I meant to write but I wasn't sure when you would return. But I changed my elective from divination to ancient runes. I realised if I want to go into warding then I will need ancient runes and really, I don't believe in prophecies or fate, chance all that. I think we make our own choices and our own fate so divination is not something I want to do.'

'I always figured you might be an Auror, like your dad was,' Hermione said.

'No, I might be pretty good at defence, but fighting is not the life I want. I like the idea of warding homes or things and I plan to have my home warded with everything I can, when I buy one.'

'So you wouldn't move into Potter manor?' Ron asked cautiously.

'No, it's way too big, I don't like that type of thing. I want a nice cosy home, probably one or two bedroom cottage, something for me and one for guests. I know it'll be isolated, probably in the woods or something, but that's as far as I've thought so far. I need to survive Hogwarts before I think seriously about it. So I'm saying this now, I'm not getting involved with anything dangerous, I don't care if another giant basilisk pops up, I'm not lifting a finger, or a wand, let the hopeless teachers deal with it.'

Hermione and Ron both raised their eyebrows, they realised that their friend has changed. He seems more confident now, he's even talking about the future, something he has never done before. Both hoped Harry got his wish about and nothing happens at Hogwarts this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When it was getting late the three friends headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were all going to sit together to have dinner. So after Harry was greeted by the rest of the Weasley's, he took the last couple of things he bought up to his room then joined them all at the tables, which had been put together to accommodate all the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry.

One thing Harry noticed was Ginny, he hadn't seen her much after he saved her. He did wonder how she was after her ordeal in the chamber of secrets. Now though, she seemed to be forcing herself to laugh and enjoy her time. But Harry was used to seeing how people pretend to feel one thing when they felt something else, since he had been doing that all his life, he got used to seeing it in others. She was a little pale, her hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be and when she wasn't forcing herself to laugh, she was quiet.

He might have shared the ordeal, in a way, but she had been possessed by Voldemort for nearly a full year. He was sure she was having trouble coping with that, hopefully she was getting help, maybe from a mind healer. He didn't want to ask as it would bring those feelings or memories to the surface and he didn't want to put her through that. He decided to just keep an eye on her, then if he thought she was struggling he might say something to the Weasley's.

'So did you hear the minister was going to put dementors around Hogwarts, because of Black?' Ron whispered.

'Yeah, I told him if he did something so stupid then I wasn't going to return to Hogwarts, I would head overseas. I already worked a few things out with the goblins so I could access my money from another country.'

'Would you really do that if he didn't change his mind?' Hermione asked, but she couldn't hide her surprise.

'In a heartbeat, I read up on dementors, there was no way I was going to put up with that. But imagine how many students may have really bad memories from the first war. I dream of a flash of green light, which was the killing curse and I have dreamt of my mother begging him not to kill me. There are others though, Susan Bones lost most of her family, for all we know she saw some of that. Ron lost his uncles, how many could have been suffering if they were near the school.'

'Oh Harry, you never told me you dream of that.'

'You don't tell me everything you dream about Hermione, we all have separate lives even if we good friends. But I've been putting up with those dreams as long as I can remember. I know I'm not supposed to know this, but I found out more about Black and I know he's not guilty of what they say, I also know he's not after me. I found out, through the goblins, that Black is my godfather but he wasn't just named, he did the bonding ritual when I was first born, which means he can't harm me in anyway or he would lose his magic. Now if he was the real secret keeper then it would have meant he was putting me in danger, he would have lost his magic the moment Voldemort came to my home. When a witch or wizards lose their magic due to these types of bonds then they don't live for long, usually a few years. It seems the ministry don't like to give people trials, he never got one, just chucked in Azkaban, otherwise he would have told them about the bonding ritual.'

'If you're right about the bonding ritual then he can't have been the one.' Ron said.

'I haven't read up on magical godparents, so that's what they do, they bond with the child?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, it's a long ceremony, usually it's done within the first twenty four hours. The godparents vow to protect the child even over their own lives. There's a lot that gets said, and pledged during the ceremony. I know that only the parents and the godparents are present, the godfather will say his part, then him and the baby will glow the same colour, it's to show their bond or link. Then it's the godmother and they glow another colour and it's linked to their magical cores, that's as much as I know about it though. Dad and mum told us when I was seven, they figured we were old enough to know that Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon died, none of us have godparent's now. They did consider doing it with someone else, but since you-know-who was gone, they figured it was fairly safe.'

'So did you write to someone at the ministry?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Yep, I wrote to the DMLE, I figured I should let them know about the full binding ceremony. I'm hoping they will call the aurors off and get in contact with Black. I decided to find out as much as I could when I heard about Black, but it was the way Fudge acted that made me suspicious at first. He was here when I got off the night bus, made me promise to remain in Diagon Alley, I didn't but I said I would. I figured since I finally got a bit of freedom I would buy some stuff and I needed London for that. Anyway, Fudge acted all weird when I mentioned Black so the following day I spoke with the goblin who handles the Potter estate. Griphook explained about Black then I had to ask him why I had my own goblin manager, so he had to explain about my family and how the Potter's are wealthy and how my dad was known as Lord Potter, all that, I was never told. Anyway, when he mentioned all the other vaults that I can't access until I'm seventeen, I asked about the keys. When the goblins found out I knew nothing about anything to do with my family, they cancelled the keys since they figured out someone else had them. Then sat me down and we went through everything, including my parent's wills and the bonding ceremony with my godparents.'

'Okay, but why would the goblins have the wills when they are a bank?' Hermione asked.

'The goblins work for the people, for money, they don't care about anything else, just making money and if their customers are happy the more money they make. Now if Harry really is rich and Lord Potter then he is an important customer so they will want to do everything they could to keep him happy. But a lot of very old families, from ancient and noble houses will keep copies of important documents at the banks as they know the goblins will look after their interest and not people in the ministry who could be bribed or they are corrupt,' Ron said.

'That's what they told me and it seems someone sealed my parent's wills right after they died. Now the goblins are working on a few things for me especially with the Dursley's. I was never supposed to go to them, it was stated in my parent's wills that Petunia was to have nothing to do with me in any way. My father who was Lord Potter wrote that I was to be raised by a magical family so I would be brought up knowing the customs and laws, especially when I will have two seats on the Wizengamot when I turn seventeen. So you see, someone has already messed with my life, I decided it was time I took control, with the help of the goblins. I mean they won't just do it if I asked, but they will do anything if you pay them. I'm hoping very soon the Dursley's are going to be taken into the goblins custody. But it's getting late and I need to speak with your dad for a minute.'

'Yeah, and I need to give Scabbers his tonic, his hiding in my bag upstairs.'

The three friends said goodnight, Harry went over to Ron's dad, 'Mr. Weasley's, can we talk for a minute, in private?'

'Oh, of course Harry,' Arthur smiled then moved to the back of the pub where they would have some privacy, 'What did you want to talk about?'

'It's to ask a favour, you see, I found out that the Dursley's have been stealing from me. Well, they get money for my care, from the goblins, but they have never once spent any money on me. They complain that I'm taking food out of Dudley's mouth, how I'm a burden, yet what they get given is enough to pay for a dozen kids. Anyway, the goblins are working on having them arrested and when they are found guilty they will be jailed, even if they end up in a muggle jail. The goblins explained how we have people in the muggle world that help with all types of things.'

'I'm surprised to hear they were getting money for your care Harry, I saw how thin you were last year, how those clothes you wore obviously weren't yours.'

'Yeah, they spent it all on holidays and on Dudley. So what I wanted to ask is when they get jailed if you and Mrs. Weasley's wouldn't mind taking me, you will get the money for my care if you will so I won't be an extra mouth to feed, I can basically pay for myself I just need an adult to take over guardianship.'

'I will talk it over with Molly who I already know will say yes and you know I will say yes. Naturally I will have to talk it over with Ron, but all my children as well. It's not the money Harry, we will take you without it, but I have to make sure we're all in agreement. We've always talked things out when it involves the whole family. There will be no problem, but it's just the way we do things.'

'That's fine, I wouldn't like to upset anyone Mr. Weasley's, your family were kind to me last year and Ron is my best friend.'

'Then since you'll be at Hogwarts for a while we have time, I will speak with Molly tomorrow, but talking to all the family will have to wait until Christmas, which you will be invited. Now it's late, why don't you head to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley's,' Harry smiled then waved to the others before heading upstairs. He needed some sleep, it had been a long three weeks, but a very full on and enjoyable three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The train ride the following day was uneventful, apart from the usual sneering visit by Malfoy. When he noticed a sleeping adult in the compartment, he hesitated, when Hermione informed the blond it was the new teacher, Malfoy fled back to the Slytherin compartments with his two thugs behind him.

The sorting saw another five join Gryffindor, the meal was spectacular, as always at Hogwarts. One thing Harry noticed but he made sure he didn't seem to notice was the headmaster, who kept staring at him. Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore kept watching him, maybe after the events from last year he was just checking to make sure Harry was okay. It could have something to do with the letter he wrote about not returning to Hogwarts if he couldn't change his electives. Maybe the old man was just curious, Harry didn't really care. He was finally taking charge of his own life and the headmaster had no say it in.

It was at the end of the first year at Hogwarts that Harry lost his respect for Dumbledore, also McGonagall. That increased to include most of the teachers from last year. How could they not have worked out what was going on when students were being petrified yet, Hermione, Ron and he, Harry, had worked it out, well, more Hermione but they still saved Ginny before she died. Harry figured the teachers just weren't as smart as he thought they were. But his main reason he lost respect for them was how he had been treated and yet they never intervened when other students bullied or picked on him. Harry was used to being bullied by the Dursley's, he never expected that here and he was just because it was discovered he was a parselmouth. It was during last year that he realised that magical people were just as bad as muggle people.

After the feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other friends all headed up to Gryffindor tower. No one really talked, they were all too sleeping from a long day and a lot of good food. So they said goodnight and all headed to their own dorm rooms.

The following morning, Harry got an owl from the goblins which made him grin. He only just finished reading when his friends joined him, he would explain later, but only about one part of the letter, the other was something he would keep to himself.

'I hope some of our new classes will start today,' Hermione said.

'I'm sure we'll find out soon, McGonagall will be handing out our time tables any time now. So how is Scabbers, Ron?'

'Still not well, the tonic doesn't seem to be helping.'

'It might need longer, don't give up yet. If it doesn't work by the end of the week then maybe speak with Hagrid, he's good with all types of creatures, I'm sure he will be able to help a rat.'

'Yeah, I might do that.'

The three friends looked up when their head of house began handing out their time tables. When Harry looked at his he instantly ripped it up and turned it into confetti.

'What is the meaning of that Potter?'

'Well, I told you in my letter what I wanted, seems you changed your mind so I've decided to not go to any class, I'm going to leave. I will live off my family's money, open my own business,' Harry didn't look at the deputy head.

'What's this mate?'

Harry looked at the twins, 'Oh, I chose ancient runes but it seems the staff of Hogwarts want to pick which classes I have, so I'm not going to go to class at all. I'm going to leave Hogwarts, it's dangerous anyway and the staff just don't care about their students. Anyway, I'm going to pack then write a few letters, talk to you all later,' Harry saw Hermione, who looked confused but also upset. Harry knew she believed in the teachers and authority, but she also knew the third years could choose which classes to take.

'You are willing to return to the muggles Mr. Potter?' Minerva asked feeling a little smug.

'Oh, I won't be having anything to do with them professor, they were arrested early this morning and I've already begun to work on new guardians, the goblins have been very helpful. I need to write them to let them know what's going on now.'

'I will change your schedule, but the headmaster felt that divination would be good for you.'

'The headmaster doesn't know a thing about me, nor does he have a say in my life.'

'He is your guardian Mr. Potter.'

'That's a lie, I had that worked out while I was in Gringotts, the headmaster is just that, the head of the school I attend, which I'm still not sure I want to remain at Hogwarts.'

Minerva pursed her lips, 'I will have your new schedule ready at lunch, join your friends this morning as they are core classes. But I would like to know why your aunt and uncle were arrested?'

'For stealing, but that's all I'm say, it's my private affairs,' Harry turned around to Hermione, 'Can I check your schedule for now Hermione, since some of our classes are the same?'

'Of course,' Hermione nervously handed her schedule to Harry while the head of house walked off.

'You are one brave man Harry,' Fred said.

'Or one stupid man,' George said.

'No, I just knew what would happen,' Harry smirked then glanced at Hermione's schedule before handing it back, 'She wrote that I couldn't change, that it was too late, so I wrote I will not return to Hogwarts, I wasn't going to, had it all worked out. So she changed my classes, now I was here she was trying to stuff me around, not going to happen.'

'You don't seem to like her, why?' Hermione asked.

'A lot of reasons Hermione, one she refused to believe us in first year. She took twenty points from Malfoy but fifty from each of us. Then last year, I get harassed by half the school and she doesn't lift a finger or punish those kids. But when I found out she was with Dumbledore when they left me on a doorstep in the middle of the night as a baby I realise that those two are just idiots and they don't give a shit about children, they care for how they look.'

'What do you mean left on a doorstep?' Fred asked.

'As a baby?' George continued.

'That's what they did after my parents were murdered, took me to Surrey and left me on a doorstep in the middle of the night. They didn't have the decency to knock on the door. Anyway, we better get to our first class or we'll be late.'

Fred and George turned from Harry to the staff table and both had their evil wicked grins as they stared at McGonagall and Dumbledore. They had begun to think of Harry as a little brother and now they found out that after Harry had destroyed Voldemort they left him on a doorstep, like a pair of boots or something. It was time those two ended up pranked.

As Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and a few other Gryffindor's walked towards charms Ron lent closer to Harry.

'I didn't like the look the twins gave some of the staff, probably McGonagall and Dumbledore.'

'They wouldn't prank them, surely?' Hermione asked.

'I hope they do and make it really embarrassing or something that lasts a long time, like their hair is sickly yellow that smells terrible, something like that,' Harry shrugged. He wanted to get the twins alone, he found out they wanted to own their own joke shop, like Zonko's, when they left Hogwarts, Harry figured he might be able to help with the finance.

'What if they get caught and expelled?' Neville asked.

'I don't think that would bother them since they want to open their own shop and it's not like they need N.E.W.T.s. They told me they only want to stay long enough to learn a bit more in charms and potions,' Ron said.

'They should finish their education,' Hermione said.

'I'm not sure I want to, I'll do fifth, maybe sixth year then I might leave, still thinking about it though. I found out my grandfather used to invest in a lot of companies, that's how he made a fortune, I figure I might check out what he did and do the same. I haven't decided if I will do what my grandfather did or stay here and do my last year so I can become a warding wizard. But I don't want to stay in this place any longer than necessary, my luck might run out.'

The group fell silent as Flitwick opened the door, they found their seats and began their lessons. Right after charms they had potions, this was the class Harry was anxious to be in. Normally Harry hated potions and Snape, but he knew something no one else knew and he was going to make sure no one figured out that he had sent some letters about Snape and how he behaves in the classroom.

That class started like normal, Snape sneering and make snide comments about the Gryffindor's, mainly Harry and Neville. He put the instructions on the board then he would walk around, making more disparaging comments to Harry and Neville. He asked the odd question, gave Slytherin points when they got it right, didn't award points when any Gryffindor got the question right. When the potions were finished he had given all the Slytherin's a pass where the Gryffindor's were all low marks or a fail even some of their potions were better then the Slytherin's. Harry made sure to concentrate and he knew his potion was pretty good, not perfect but it didn't deserve a fail, which is what he got, a big red t, for troll. Normally that would make Harry angry this time he made sure no one saw him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next week classes were normal, McGonagall was a little colder towards Harry, just as he was towards her. He only answered, yes professor, but he never smiled and occasionally glared. Snape's class was the same but that made Harry grin whenever he left the classroom.

Harry had begun to tell Hermione that he liked to study alone, also where it wasn't as noisy like the common room always was. Harry did do his homework, he was done early so he would unshrink his guitar and sit playing. He never wanted anyone to know he could play, he knew it would give him more attention. Right now he just wanted to get through a year without any near death experience or any type of danger. So hiding away playing his guitar was safe but it also kept his stress levels down.

The following week went the same, Harry had read all his books, so he was always prepared for classes. He was really pleased that he changed to ancient runes, he thought that class was the best Hogwarts offered and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He knew even after only a couple of classes that warding using runes was what he wanted to do, eventually. He only told Hermione that he wasn't going to finish in the hope that it would keep Dumbledore from trying to interfere in his life. He knew the rules, once you do your O.W.L.s then you can leave school altogether even if you can't do magic until you're seventeen. But he planned to do his N.E.W.T.s, the only reason he wouldn't is if the headmaster or one of the other staff would mess with him or his life.

A letter from Arthur Weasley told him the old man was trying everything to interfere, Molly and Arthur took Albus Dumbledore's advice and thought Harry should remain with his relatives. Harry sent a letter to his lawyer, one that the goblins had contacted him. His lawyer was working with the goblins to make sure the Dursley's ended up in jail and Dudley would end up in a juvenile detention centre once their trials were over. Harry had given the goblins all the information he knew about Dudley's gang and their activities, especially beating up kids in the neighbourhood.

Harry received a response, things were looking up, but apart from his legal issues he also got word about what was about to happen in one of his classes.

Harry was again in an unused classroom, had finished all his work again and was playing his guitar. He had been surprised by a few students, they had been listening to him so they figured it was time to talk. They wanted to start a music club at Hogwarts and told Harry there was about fifteen students who played a musical instrument or they would sing, they wanted their own club. They decided for now they would hold one in secret, get some experience playing together before they went to Flitwick who was in charge of the choir. They hoped the little professor would allow them to have their own club. Even though Harry didn't like a lot of attention, he found that these others enjoyed music similar to what he liked so he decided to join them in their secret club. He also liked the fact that they were asking him because of his like for music and not the-boy-who-lived. So even though he played quidditch, there were times when he was bored. He had finished all his work, he had read ahead for each class, so having another activity would help, especially when the weather changed and he couldn't even fly.

Harry had joined his friends in charms class, which was one he actually enjoyed even if he thought Flitwick still didn't do enough for students. But he listened to what the little teacher said, he practiced the charms and got them first go, like Hermione usually did.

Their second class was potions, Harry tried to hide his grin or his friends would want to know why he was happy to be heading towards Snape's class. He kept his head down, pretending to read his potions book.

Snape let them in but before he got to the front of the class two people appeared at the front right behind Snape's desk.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?' Snape snarled as his wand was instantly in his hand.

'We are from the potions guild, we have been inside this classroom for the last two weeks, secretly observing you. After hundreds of complaints about you Professor Snape, we decided it was high time to see if those complaints had merit. Right now you are suspended from the potions guild, you have also lost your licence as a potions master. You will be placed on probation until you can prove that your master's decree should be return. We have never seen such an appalling abuse of authority or such appalling teaching. Every Gryffindor that you failed actually past their potions that should have awarded them an E, or an A, with the occasional O. Yet you past every Slytherin when only three had passable potions and not one should have been given an O,' the man said.

'From what we've been reading and seeing we realise that ever since you became the potions professor at Hogwarts that nearly one hundred potential students refused to go on for their masters or even to become a healer, all thanks to you. Potions is a very hard profession, yet you made it one of the most disliked professions. We hope we can rectify that before we lose any more brilliant students. So right now we are taking over these classes and you will be watched while you prepare potions for the hospital. If you can change your attitude towards the students and change the way you teach then you may be returned to the role as teacher. We will continue to watch you over the year before we decide whether you will retain your master's degree. One of our members is in potion room seven ready for you to begin the potions, I suggest you get to work…Mr. Snape,' the woman said.

Snape realised how much trouble he was really in, the potions guild were sticklers for how potions masters conducted themselves and if they became teachers they expected professionalism along with helping students with anything they may require, also to help those who may have an aptitude in potions. He was supposed to take extra night classes to those that wish to become potions masters or healers, yet he never had. He knew right now he would be lucky to come away with his decree intact. There was nothing he could say, so he turned and left the classroom, heading to number seven potions room.

The Slytherin's were in shock by the end of the class, none of them had been given points, none had received a pass and three Slytherin's were told they might even fail. The Gryffindor's looked smug, three of them were given O's, some were given E and the rest A, all pass grades. So the two teaching the class only gave homework to the Slytherin's, but the Gryffindor's were asked to read up ready for their next class.

Harry and his friends couldn't stop grinning as they headed towards the great hall for lunch.

'Do you think we will get rid of him for good?' Ron asked as he pulled some sandwiches towards him.

'I hope we do, but it will depend on how badly he wants his decree and wants to stay teaching,' Neville said.

'If he lost that it wouldn't look good for him, he may not be able to get another job,' Harry said then glanced up at the staff table, 'He's not here but Dumbledore doesn't look happy. You would think he would since it means some of us will finally end up good enough to go on to be potions masters or healers.'

'Yes, even though I respect the teaching staff I always wondered why Professor Snape was allowed to get away with the way he acted,' Hermione said.

'Are those rumours true?' Fred asked as he sat down with his twin.

'About Snape?' George asked.

'If it's about being put in his place by the potions guild, yep,' Harry grinned.

'Brilliant, now we might be able to learn more,' George said.

'You know we found out he liked to leave out an ingredient or add another,' Fred said.

'The Slytherin's were told the night before, by Snape,' George said.

'We never got proof or we would have done something before,' Fred said.

'So he's been making sure the Slytherin's past and every other house failed, bastard,' Ron said.

'Why does he hate everyone that isn't a Slytherin though?' Neville asked.

'From what we found out he had some run in's with a few Gryffindor's when he was a student,' Lee said who had joined the group.

'So because he had trouble with a few lions he takes it out on everyone, he really knows how to hold a grudge,' Harry said.

'So do you know which Gryffindor's he had trouble with?' Hermione asked, but she noticed the twins and Lee glanced at each other, she wasn't the only one that noticed.

'Come on, out with it,' Ron said.

'It seems that…well, James Potter and his friends pulled a lot of pranks on Snape, one was dangerous that almost killed him,' Fred said glancing at Harry.

'It was James Potter that saved Snape one night, his worst enemy saved him from some beast or something,' George said.

'Yeah, so even though he feels indebted to Harry's father, he still hated him.'

'That's why he saved me in first year, when Quirrell jinxed my broom,' Harry said, 'Dumbledore mentioned something about Snape owing my father but I wasn't really listening, I was still in pain from the incident with Quirrell. It doesn't change anything, okay, he hated my father, who I can't remember, he's a bastard to me and everyone that isn't a Slytherin. He can't get back at my father and his friends so he takes it out on us.'

'That's about the size of it,' Lee said.

The friends all realised why Snape was such a bastard, so even though they had never done anything to Snape he couldn't get past what happened to him as a student.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next week potions class was enjoyable to all but the Slytherin's, they tried to sabotage other people's potions only to find a charm had been placed around the classroom. Any ingredient that was thrown near someone else's potion was disintegrated and any ingredient that wasn't meant to go into the potion they were making was banished back to the store cupboard. The Slytherin's ended up losing a lot of points and half ended up in detention. There were a few Slytherin's that never caused trouble and they were all having a go at their house mates about how much trouble they were causing.

Harry and Ron heard one of their new teachers telling Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle that unless they pick up their work they will be repeating their third year. There were a couple of girls who seemed angry with the way their house mates acted and tried to make sure their potions were perfect so they could at least get some points. The same girls were also the ones who never caused trouble for any student from other houses.

It was a week later that everyone was at dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few others noticed that all of the Ravenclaw's were quiet, they also seem to be upset, some were even crying. They glanced at the staff table which going on the looks on the teachers faces that something serious was going on.

The twin, Lee, Angelina and Katie sat beside Harry and his friends, 'We heard a rumour about the Ravenclaw's,' Lee said, 'Have any of you?' the friends all shook their heads.

'I have a friend in Ravenclaw, it seems a second year girl was taken to St Mungo's,' Angelina said, 'she's alive but she tried to kill herself. The rumours are that she had been sexual assaulted by an uncle who had been minding her over the holidays.'

'Oh, that poor girl,' Hermione said, 'Is she seeing a mind healer?'

'Probably, but we never heard anything else,' Angelina said.

'It makes you wonder though, if maybe it's happened to others,' Katie said.

'Do you think we'll get told anything about it, maybe to stop false rumours?' Ron asked.

'No idea, people like to keep this sort of thing quiet,' Fred said.

'You know, family disgrace and all that,' George said.

Harry glanced at the twins and Ron, those three were the only ones that knew about how the Dursley's treated him. They didn't know everything but they knew enough, he was grateful they kept his secrets.

'Mr. Weasley's, you three are wanted in your head of house office,' Filius said.

'We haven't done anything Professor,' Fred said.

'Yeah, we've been in the library until we came down to dinner,' George said.

'You are not in trouble, now go.'

Fred, George and Ron glanced at each other than everyone else before they got up and left the great hall.

'Did they do anything?' Hermione looked at Lee.

'No, we were in the library, the twins like to wait a few weeks before beginning their pranking. Even if they did why would Ron have to go?'

'And why is Percy and Ginny missing?' Katie asked as she looked around.

'Do you think something happened to one of their parents?' Neville asked and his voice shook.

'I hope not Neville, but why else would all of them be asked to go see McGonagall,' Harry said, 'Have any of you noticed how Ginny's been acting lately?'

'She's quiet, but she tells me everything is fine, she's just trying to catch up on all the work she missed last year,' Hermione said.

'I noticed she tries to act normal but her laugh was forced,' Harry said, 'I thought maybe she might be having a hard time because of what happened in the chamber. I've been keeping an eye on her, if I noticed something that might be wrong I was going to talk to the twins first before sending a letter to their parent's. But I've hardly seen her over the last three weeks, she kept disappearing.'

'Percy did say he caught her up on the astronomy tower once, she said the common room was too noisy to do her homework,' Lee said.

'It is, that's why I find an empty classroom, one that doesn't get used. I can't concentrate in the common room. Why don't they have designated rooms to help people who need more quiet to do their work? How can the teachers expect our best work when there is laughing and a lot of talk going on in the common rooms?'

'Maybe that might be something that needs to be taken to the teachers. I know we talk and muck around a lot, but we still do our homework,' Lee said.

'We could talk to the prefects and head boy and girl, well, not Percy until we know what's going on. I know it would help everyone if we could go somewhere quiet, just to use for studying, maybe even charmed so it's silent or something,' Harry said.

'We can all work on talking to the prefects, see what they have to say. I know a lot of people aren't like me, but I can tune the noise out that I don't even notice it,' Hermione said.

'You're lucky, I can't,' Neville said but he got nods from Harry, Lee and some of the others around them.

'I'm worried, why are all the Weasley's missing?' Harry glanced at everyone around him, most they knew the Weasley's or at least they were friends with one of the Weasley children.

After dinner and the Weasley's still hadn't return, the Gryffindor's all headed to the tower. Right as curfew hit McGonagall stepped into the room, she cast some charm and all the girls and boys who were upstairs in their dorm rooms joined everyone in the common room.

'I know there are rumours going around about a young student, all I will say is she is seeing a specialist healer. It was lucky that some of her friends noticed how quiet she had been since the beginning of the year, they were able to prevent the girl from taking her own life.'

'Will she be okay, Professor?' Harry asked quietly, his head down, not looking at anyone.

'In time, she may not return to Hogwarts, if she does she will not return until next year. Now I have some more serious news to pass on,' Minerva glanced at Harry, Hermione and Lee, 'I'm sorry to tell you this but Ginny Weasley took her own life early this morning.'

'Ginny,' Hermione burst into tears, Harry put his arm around her but other's also were in tears.

'Because of last year, wasn't it, she didn't get help,' Harry's voice held bitterness.

'We believe what she went through last year contributed to it, but she never left any type of letter as to why. Classes are cancelled for the week so all students can come to terms with this, especially her friends here in Gryffindor. Now, since we had two students who seemed to have been suffering, we have introduced compulsory checks with healers, one for an examination to make sure no student has been harmed in any way. The other is a mind healer who will be talking to every student during the year. In two weeks you will all get your times for your examination, whether you believe you are fine or not, you will submit to these checks. We have already found some students who have been hexed with some nasty spells, they had also been obliviated so they could not tell us who hurt them. These examinations will just make sure there are no lasting affects with any type of injury. Like when Mr. Potter lost the bones in his arms, yes, they were regrown but it's been months now so it's good to make sure there will be no lasting effects. This is not the first time a student has taken their own life, or tried to. But after what happened with Miss Jones and Miss Weasley we feel that if we are to prevent these types of situations happening again then we must have full records of every student's health.'

'What…what about her funeral?' Hermione said then hiccupped as she tried to stop herself sobbing.

'The close friends of Miss Weasley and the family will be notified. If anyone feels the need to talk or they may need a sleeping draught or a calming draught please come straight to my office.'

'So the boys went home?' Harry asked but he was staring down at his hands again which were sitting in his lap. He did that the moment Hermione let him go.

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore opened the floo for them, they will not return for at least two weeks, it may be longer,' Minerva glanced around at all the students, there were a few that had reacted to her news about the examination, those were the signs she had been told to look for. When she returned to her office she needed to write down the name of those students. If they were ones that had any type of physical or emotional problems then they would be the ones that would try to get out of their examinations.

The staff had already discussed this and knew they would need to keep a close watch on them, the ghosts and portraits would also be watching students. Filius had changed a few portraits by placing them in areas that normally would not have any pictures, now though the entire castle had at least one picture hanging where the occupants would see students. She hoped she was wrong with what she noticed, if she wasn't then she was already feeling ashamed for not seeing when one of her lions was having problems, whether it was at home or at Hogwarts. Hopefully these examinations will only show some basic and normal problems all children go through and not something that could mean another child has been abused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It was almost three days later that Harry had been port keyed to the graveyard at Ottery St Catchpole, along with Hermione, Neville, Lee, the girls from the quidditch team and other Gryffindor's who were close to one of the Weasley's.

Minerva stood with her students while the Weasley family made their way to the gravesite. She kept watching all the young ones to see how they were coping. She already knew from Poppy that Harry Potter suffered from nightmares, but her charms had told her that almost all the Gryffindor's were having trouble sleeping. Some were having bad dreams, while others would toss and turn for hours before they got any restful sleep.

When the service was over, everyone went up to Molly and Arthur first before they went to the boys. Harry who had only recently found out what it was like to be part of a family thanks to Mr and Mr Weasley, he stood near the small woman then wrapped his arms around her. She had hugged him when he had saved Ginny last year, now he wanted to hug her, to give her some comfort. She ended up crying into Harry's arms when he felt Mr Weasley's hand on his shoulder. Harry didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent and held his friends mother.

'You don't need to say anything Harry, we know,' Arthur gave him a quick hug.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered then moved down to the rest of the Weasley boys. He hugged every one, with Ron being the longest. He could feel Ron's quiet and silent sobs so he just held his friend. Harry may have lost his parents, but he didn't remember them so he didn't know what it felt like to lose someone you love so he wasn't sure what he should say or do.

Minerva with the help from friends of the Weasley's put together some light food and strong cups of tea for everyone. It was very quiet in the Burrow, no one spoke, most just sat staring at their food or their cups.

When Minerva was ready to gather her students Arthur took Harry's arm and pulled him into the living room.

'What I wrote didn't mean we didn't want you, but Albus felt you were more protected with the Dursley's.'

'I had them arrested so it's not like I will be going back even if I wanted to, which I don't. So it's fine, my lawyer has already worked a few things out for me. Right now you need to concentrate on your family, I'm used to looking after myself. When the holidays come, I will visit if it's alright though.'

'Of course you are welcome here, but what has your lawyer worked out Harry?'

'Sorry Mr. Weasley, that's something I'm keeping secret so certain people don't interfere. Just know that not all families care about each other like yours do. I best go, please give everyone my condolences,' Harry hurried from the room, 'I'm ready Professor.'

'Alright, you all know what to do.'

Harry stood beside Hermione but he gave Ron a look before he placed his finger on the long rod. Within seconds they felt the pull behind their navel as they were whisked away from the Burrow to land in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

'Why don't you all head back to the tower until dinner, and I want all of you to be at dinner. Times like these most do not want to eat, but you will need your strength, it will also give you what you need to help the Weasley boys when they return.'

Harry felt Hermione grab his hand so he squeezed and they left with everyone else following. No one really knew what to say so like before they stayed silent.

Harry had left Hermione at the stairs for the girls dormitory, then he headed up to his dorm room to get changed out of his good robes. He saw Seamus and Dean sitting on their beds. They didn't go to the funeral as they weren't close to Ron or Ginny, they only spoke to Ron mainly because they shared a dorm room.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Fine Seamus, well, as fine as anyone can be. Mrs. Weasley looks like she's aged fifty years, Mr. Weasley is trying to stay strong for everyone but you can see he's struggling. I know Ginny was quiet but I had no idea she would do that.'

'None of us did mate, we all noticed she was different but to…well, you know, it just seems so incredible,' Neville said as he sat on his own bed.

'Did anyone say how…?' Dean shrugged.

'It wasn't said, but I overheard the two older Weasley boys talking about her wrists. I think she used the muggle method of cutting her wrists, it's the most common in the muggle world, next to overdose on sleeping pills.'

'Cutting wrists, wouldn't that hurt?' Neville asked.

'Yeah but I've heard that when you're serious you can seem to block out the pain then once the blood is flowing you don't notice anything. There was this teacher in primary school that spoke to us about teenage suicide, so I got a sort of education about it,' Harry said.

'Do you think others have thought about it?' Seamus asked.

'I think some would, yeah, I mean two girls in the same day and McGonagall did say it's happened before,' Neville said, 'I have thought of hurting myself but never kill myself.'

'Neville,' Dean stared, 'Why?'

'I figured I was an embarrassment to my family. Gran wants me to be like my dad, but I'm not, he was an auror, really powerful, I can't even disarm, and we learnt that last year. Gran thinks I should be able to especially using my dad's wand.'

'You use your dad's wand?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah.'

'That's why you're having trouble Neville,' Harry took his wand out of his sleeve, 'Mr. Ollivander told me the wand choses the wizard. He explained that yes, we can use other people's wands but they will never work as good for us as our own wands, the wand that choses us. When I felt this,' Harry held up his wand, 'a warmth spread through me and I knew it was meant to be mine, I felt the connection straight away.'

'I don't feel anything,' Neville stared at his wand.

'You should see Mr. Ollivander, you can keep your dad's as a spare or backup, but you need one that works just for you. If you explain to Professor McGonagall I'm sure she will work it out for you to visit him, especially since you're having trouble in class.'

'Harry's right mate, you will feel if the wand is right,' Seamus said.

'Gran would know that so there's no use writing to her, I might speak with McGonagall.'

'Good, then you will notice the change in your spell casting.'

'We better get down to the great hall, McGonagall said we all have to,' Neville said as he put his wand back in his pocket.

The boys left the dorm room, Hermione joined them, Lee and the girls from the quidditch team followed. Again like before, they were silent as they walked down through the castle. When they got to the great hall everyone seemed to fall silent as they stared at the Gryfindor's. Harry pulled Hermione down onto the seat, Neville sat beside him with everyone else gathered around. Even though most didn't feel like eating, they remembered what McGonagall said about helping the Weasley boys when they returned. So all of them dished up some dinner but it was nowhere as much as they normally ate.

Over the next two weeks it seemed very quiet without the Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione and Neville stuck together in every class and every meal. Harry was worried about the examinations and how he could get out of it. The bruises he got from Vernon healed while he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, he had put on weight while he was there as well so he didn't think they would find anything, but he was still worried.

Hermione had come back from her examination, she told Harry apart from being a little depressed which was normal, she was a little stressed but apart from that, she was fine. Naturally she still had to speak with a mind healer about how she's feeling about Ginny, but she had seen a child psychiatrist when she was seven so that didn't worry her too much. Her parents had been worried because she never made friends in school. Harry asked her about the examination, she said it was really simple, that the potion they gave you made you a bit sleepy but you didn't sleep. It was so you're mind and body was relaxed so their diagnostic charms will pick up on things that normal examinations might miss.

Harry wasn't sure if that sounded like a good thing or not but he was still going to try to get out of it. He may not have to put up with the Dursley's anymore that didn't mean he wanted everyone to know what had happened with his relatives. He still sometimes felt like he deserved those punishments, for his parent's dying and he lived. From what he found out they were good people, both very powerful, Harry didn't think he deserved to live, not over Lily and James Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry had managed to dodge his examination over the next week. When the Weasley boys returned Harry wanted to stay close. Ron was quiet so he mainly stayed in the dorm room, Harry stayed with him. He would try to get Ron's mind off his sister so he would sit on Ron's bed and pull out the chess set. He kept telling Ron that he really wanted to get good at chess, that wasn't true but he thought it might help Ron.

When Harry first realised that Ron got a little jealous of Harry, because of the-boy-who-lived he told his friend that there was nothing to be jealous about. Harry was just like any other boy, he also said that Ron had things and talent that he, Harry, would never have, one was his brilliant chess mind, but his family was the most important. It was right now that Ron did realise what he had, family. He lost a sister but he still had his parents and brothers, something Harry didn't have.

So they sat together on Ron's bed, playing chess. Hermione sat on Harry's bed, occasionally watching them while she read one of her books. Neville would sit on a chair beside the two boys to watch the game. He could play, he was about as good as Harry so it wasn't like he could really offer advice, so he mainly watched. Seamus and Dean were also in the room a lot, so even if they weren't really close to Ron they did want to help, they just weren't sure how.

Harry only had a few pieces left on the board and was just about to move one of his few pieces when he felt his body go still, it froze so all he could do was move his eyes.

'You should know you would not get out of your examination Mr. Potter,' Minerva had her wand pointed at him, 'He will finish the game after he returns from the hospital Mr. Weasley.'

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Dean could see Harry trying to fight off the spell, they weren't sure why but they weren't going to help him even if they wanted to. After Ginny and the little Ravenclaw girl, they wanted to make sure they wouldn't lose anyone else.

No matter what Harry did he found himself placed onto one of the beds in the hospital wing. He could see Pomfrey, McGonagall, some woman he figured was a healer from St Mungo's, but Snape and Dumbledore was there as well. He figured Snape was because he made all the potions for the hospital but he had no idea why the headmaster was there. Within seconds of being forced to drink the potion he felt himself go drowsy. He remembered Hermione saying he wouldn't fall asleep, but he would feel like he wanted to and he would feel relaxed, like he had been given a calming draught. He tried to fight it, but nothing he did worked and could feel himself drifting.

Harry blinked a few times before he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he could tell by the echoes in the room, the white roof and the smell that he was in the hospital yet he had no idea why.

'He's waking Poppy.'

'Mr. Potter, you're fine, you are in the hospital wing.'

'Hospital, was I hurt?' Harry mumbled sleepily.

'No.'

Harry heard a small growl type of noise and a scoff, he slowly opened his eyes to find that someone was placing his glasses onto his face. He could see McGonagall who looked a little pale, he saw Snape who wasn't sneering at him like he usually did, Pomfrey was giving him a kind type of smile and Lupin was sitting beside the bed, he also looked pale.

'Why…' Harry cleared his throat then found a glass pressed against his lips, he drank the water which to Harry felt wonderful, 'Why am I here?'

'I brought you here for your examination Mr. Potter.'

Harry finally remembered, 'Oh,' he growled low in his throat then forced himself onto his side, facing away from everyone, 'You had no right.'

'We had every right Mr. Potter and it's lucky we did, we found many old injuries that we could not account for. So apart from the normal scans we went deeper which told us when you received those injuries, it also told us what type of life you've had since you were born.'

Harry didn't answer, nor did he turn back over, he kept facing away from everyone. He knew what they meant, he knew they had found out. Even though Hermione told him a bit about the examination he had done a little bit of research, using his cloak so no one would know. But he found that healers could do certain charms that would reveal every little injury someone had. He never knew magic could do that, but he had been finding out that magic can do the impossible.

'You may not wish to speak with us, but you will speak with a mind healer. You are also staying right here for the next few days while you're old injuries which were never healed, are finally taken care of. There is not much we can do about the old scarring you caused when you cut yourself, but they will fade. The only ones that will vanish completely are the recent ones. Professor Snape has been able to modify his healing ointment that will need to be applied twice a day.'

Still Harry never spoke, 'Harry, why did you never tell anyone that you were being abused?' the only answer to Lupin's question was another growl.

'Leave me alone,' Harry's voice was low and angry, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he flinched and pulled away, 'Don't touch me,' he pulled himself into a tight ball practically making sure the blanket was covering every part of him.

The adults, apart from Remus moved away, 'He has been wary of the teachers since he arrived, I doubt he will speak with a stranger even if they are a healer. If he didn't trust Poppy who has taken care of him over the last two years he will never speak with someone he doesn't know,' Severus said.

'I always knew those muggles were the worst kind of people,' Minerva growled, 'If he doesn't speak with a healer is there anyone he may confide in, an adult that could help?'

'He did ask Arthur and Molly if they would be his guardian, maybe once the school year is over they may take Harry. Arthur has a very calm nature, he may be able to get Harry to talk,' Albus looked towards the bed where Harry Potter was still facing the other way, 'I never believe Petunia would do that, Harry is her blood.'

'Blood means nothing Albus, after my life as a child surely you know this,' Severus said then turned and went into the office.

'It's time you begin taking advice instead of believing you are always right. The boy refuses to have anything to do with me and part of the reason is because of your decisions,' Minerva sighed, glanced once more at Harry before leaving the hospital.

Minerva walked back towards Gryffindor tower, she had to tell her lions something about Harry without giving out details. Something she was not looking forward to.

Minerva stepped through the portrait hole then flicked her way. She waited until every student in her house were standing around the common room.

'No one else has died, have they?' Angelina asked sounding scared.

'No, I am sorry I scared you,' Minerva sighed, 'We have found more students who have been mistreated or abused by someone in their family. We have found many that have been cursed or hexed with some nasty spells. The headmaster spoke with the governors and the minister, the examinations will continue from now on. I have one more thing to say but I cannot give out details. As some of you know, I had to use the petrifying charm on Mr. Potter as he kept missing his appointment, on purpose. Yes we found he has some problems, all caused by his relatives, but I cannot say more than that.'

'We rescued Harry last year, we told you that, no one believed us,' Ron glared.

'After you and Dumbledore were told, nothing was ever done about it, Harry asked us to forget it happened and never talk about it again,' Fred said.

'We got a letter from mum and dad a few days after the beginning of term. Harry asked them to be his guardian but the headmaster talked them out of it, saying he was better protected with the muggles,' George said.

'He wasn't,' Ron said.

'No, he wasn't, hopefully now he will be. He will have to remain in hospital for a few days so madam Pomfrey can heal a few problems he has. Miss Granger, if you could make sure he has your notes, I will make sure he has some works sheets from every class,' Minerva turned ready to leave.

'Did you really leave him on a doorstep when he was a baby, after his parents were murdered?' Lee asked.

Minerva closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths before turning around, 'I was with the headmaster when he left Mr. Potter…on the doorstep. Charms were placed around him to keep him safe and warm. I did not want this, but I could not overrule the headmaster.'

'Charms to protect him against magical people,' Hermione said.

'Yes.'

'What about wild dogs, or to stop him walking off, he was walking at that age. What about perverts who liked little boys. The magical world might not have paedophiles, but the muggle world is full of them,' Hermione sobbed before she turned away, Neville put his arms around her.

'It seems we made many mistakes in regards to Mr. Potter. We cannot undo those mistakes but we can make sure we do not make more. Just know he will be fine and will be back with you in a few days.'

All the Gryffindor's watched McGonagall leave before they glanced at each other. Some didn't know what to say, but they didn't know what exactly those people did to Harry. They might never know but they would try to be better friends to him. They do not want to take the chance that if Harry was having a hard time that he might do what Ginny Weasley did. They were all determined to be there for everyone from now on, but more for Harry since he was one that was as of right now, in the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next two days, Harry refused to talk, he wouldn't even look at anyone. Poppy had seen this reaction before, so she and the healer from St Mungo's just went about their job, fixing all of Harry's old injuries. Severus knew there was no use trying to get Harry to talk, when he had been hurt and mistreated as a child by his father, he never spoke to anyone, not even Lily. She found out but he still refused to speak, Harry would remain silent. Severus did hope that if the boy could finally feel comfortable with another adult, then he may slowly open up, something he needed to do. Severus realised that part of his own problem was that he never found anyone to talk to and he should have. He became hard, cold and bitter, he did not want that for Lily's son.

Harry was again facing away from everyone, he was still quiet, he wouldn't cooperate, he hadn't even had anything to eat. Not that it mattered as Pomfrey ended up giving Harry other potions that would work on feeding him and keeping him well nourished. He heard footsteps, but like always, ignored them, he also kept his eyes closed, until he heard a small sniff and something wet touched his nose.

'Padfoot,' Harry's eyes had widen when he realised what had touched him, his godfather in his animagus form, 'It's too dangerous for you to be here, someone will find out.'

'No one will find out, the only ones that know about Padfoot are us, Albus, Poppy and Severus and we've all agreed to keep it quiet. We figured he might be able to give you some comfort, at least for a while. So you are going to be allowed to keep your pet dog with you. I'll leave you with Padfoot,' Remus said but he couldn't help feeling ashamed, he should have visited Harry, when Sirius had been arrested after James and Lily died, he had just taken off, left. It was years before he even returned to this country.

Harry kept staring at Padfoot, 'I don't want to talk about this Padfoot, I can't,' Harry sighed then reached out and ran his hands over the dog's head, 'You've been acting like a dog by rolling, your hair is all mattered and dirty,' Harry smiled when Padfoot whined, 'Did you get my letter?' Padfoot barked happily, 'He's trying, we just have to hope it will work. I wish I knew where the rat disappeared to, I would feed him to Mrs. Norris, it would be a fitting death for him.'

Poppy, Severus and Remus were in the office, Remus had placed a listening charm around Harry in the hope he may speak with his godfather. He was talking, not about his abuse but they were just relieved he was speaking. Hopefully now he would eat which would help his healing. The potions that kept him nourished and hydrated worked well enough but it wasn't as good as having actually food. They planned to give Padfoot a big plate of food, but he wouldn't eat until Harry did. They all knew Harry wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt if he could help it, so they figured he wouldn't allow his godfather to go hungry. That was their hope, they just had to wait a bit longer before Poppy would take them some food.

'I don't get why they want me to talk, I had the Dursley's arrested so it's not like I have to see them again. Anyway, once I'm an adult I plan to take care of them, once they're released. I won't kill them even if I wish they were dead, but I will hurt them. I found this spell in the restricted section, it will make someone fell everything that they have done to others. I did read it was originally invented so men would feel what giving birth was like. The woman that invented it wanted her husband to feel everything because he used to say it wasn't as bad as his wife made him believe. But I will use it on them and let them suffer. Maybe you could use it on the rat, if we ever found him.'

'I will let Albus and Minerva know, but I think you should cancel the charm. If he finds out we were listening it would make him even more cautious about trusting adults,' Severus swept from the room, Remus sighed but he did cancel the charm.

'Let's hope having his godfather close will help.'

'If he could be given a trial then Harry would finally have a home, that's what he needs, stability and to feel he has a family.' Poppy said.

'Yes, let's hope Albus can convince the right people. After seeing how many children have been hurt, the ministry need to do more to make sure these incidents are stopped. They can only do that if they begin to investigate and not just assume. We may not have a big problem with child abuse, but it does happen. Children need to be in a safe environment, especially at home. I did hope he would open up to you Remus, since you were so close to James and Lily.' Minerva said.

'No, I betrayed Harry, that's how he feels, and I did, I left and never visited him. If I did visit then maybe they would have looked after him instead of abusing him. Will that ointment that Severus made help with the scars he inflicted on himself?'

'Yes, only the new ones, the older ones will fade but not disappear completely.'

'Is it that common, for people to hurt themselves?'

'It's more common in teenagers, their bodies are going through an enormous change and if they have any other problems, some just can't cope. It is mainly children that have suffered from abuse of some kind, rape is the one that always causes children to do something. Sometimes it's just the fact that they have gone through something so traumatic that they just can't deal with it. You do get the odd one that will do this when they have lost a parent.'

'Could that scan tell when he began cutting himself?'

'Around the age of seven or eight, it's not precise, but close enough.'

'Children's magic releases more at that age. Do you believe that is what started the abuse?'

'I believe something happened which set those people off.'

'From what I was able to get out of the Weasley boys, the uncle wanted to beat the magic out of him. If his magic released like some children's do then he would have had a lot of magic happening around him at that time. Now I did find out that Hagrid, who went to get Harry, he gave their son Dudley, a pigs tail. If they were afraid of what Harry could do then they got to see what an adult wizard could do. Hagrid meant well, but his actions may have escalated their abuse.' Minerva said sadly.

'Apart from being hit with belts and ropes, do you know how often…it happened?' Remus asked.

'Often, but no we could not tell that, only that it was a regular occurrence. I best take them some food and hope having Padfoot refusing to eat will make Harry eat.'

Poppy walked down towards the bed, she noticed Harry tensed, 'I have your dinner, but I also brought some for Padfoot since he would probably be hungry,' she placed Harry's tray on the table then pushed it towards the boy who still kept looking away, then she placed a plate on the floor.

Poppy, Remus and Minerva kept watching through the glass, they had charmed it so Harry couldn't see them. They knew he wouldn't like being watched. So far Sirius just kept staring at Harry, he would glance down at the floor then look up again but would whine as if to say he was hungry. It took nearly twenty minutes but Harry finally sat up and put some food in his mouth.

'You did that deliberately,' Harry tried to glare at Padfoot, but the dog nuzzled him then took a bit of foot of his plate, 'Fine, I get it, you won't eat unless I do,' Harry began to eat, but it was small amounts, 'I want a home, I want to feel safe, I want to be wanted, I don't want to be scared anymore,' Harry could feel that he was breaking, 'Why doesn't anyone want me?' he flung the plate across the room just as Padfoot jumped on the bed and practically hugged him, for a dog he was trying to comfort Harry.

Minerva and Poppy had to keep wiping tears from their faces, Remus just kept staring at Harry as he sobbed into Padfoots neck.

'What happened?' Severus asked as he stepped into the office.

'We're not sure what he said, but he just broke, Sirius jumped up and that's how they have been for about ten minutes,' Poppy said.

'Now he might heal, but at least we got our answer, the only one Harry will allow to help him is his godfather.'

'I'll go speak with Albus, see if we can call in some favours,' Minerva glanced once more at Harry still crying into his godfather's arms before she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following morning Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital, he still hadn't spoken to anyone but Padfoot, but he had eaten, not a lot, which worried everyone who had been keeping an eye on Harry.

'Harry, what's Padfoot doing here?' Hermione asked as she stared down at the dog who she knew was really Sirius Black.

'Oh, Dumbledore figured I could have my dog with me now, so everyone will see Padfoot around.'

'He's a big dog Harry, how long have you had him?' Dean asked.

'A while now, he's friendly unless he senses danger or believes I'm in danger. I just have to change then we can get down to breakfast. Padfood, stay with Hermione,' Harry turned and hurried up the stairs.

'I hope having you here will help Padfoot,' Hermione gave the dog a pat but the dog did give a nod.

'He seems friendly enough, just big, he also looked a lot like a grim,' Seamus said.

'Yeah, I think that's why Harry picked him, sort of the prove he didn't believe in things like omens, fate. He said that to me right before school started, said he doesn't believe in prophecies, fate, he believes we make our own choices.'

'We do, there is no way I believe there is something out there deciding out lives for us. Where is Ron anyway?'

'Went down before, he wanted to eat then finish his homework.'

'Why didn't you annoy him into doing it last night?'

'I do not annoy,' Hermione hissed making Harry, Dean and Seamus laugh.

'You do Hermione, we know you mean well though. Anyway, let's go down, I want to see how many people that take divination will think I have a grim.'

'You'll scare half the kids mate,' Seamus said, but he cautiously gave Sirius a pat.

'We're got to have some fun Seamus,' Harry grinned cheekily then followed his two rooms mates out the door with Hermione and Padfoot beside him. Hermione knew Harry was trying to act like he was alright, that nothing was wrong, she also knew he would never talk to her while others were around. She did hope that if Sirius was here then Harry was talking to his godfather.

Three times on the way down through the castle, some student screamed, yelled about the grim and ran away. Seamus, Dean and Harry were laughing while Hermione kept shaking her head, Padfoot barked happily.

'He encourages you,' Hermione whispered to Harry as she gestured to Padfoot.

'Of course he does, he's a marauder.'

They stepped into the great hall, two girls screamed, one fainted at the sight of the big black dog. Harry couldn't stop laughing along with Dean and Seamus.

'He's not a grim, it's Harry's pet,' Hermione said loudly then huffed as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

'That is some pet Harry, but I agree with the girls, he looks like a grim,' Neville said.

'He's not a grim, his Padfoot,' Harry sat down beside Ron, 'Couldn't wait until you were filling your face?'

'I need to finish my homework, so why is Padfoot here, not that I mind?'

'Dumbledore thought I could keep him with me. So any sign of Scabber's yet?'

'No, I think he went somewhere to die, he was so sick.'

'Yeah, maybe, but you said he was old, so let's hope he found a nice place where he could be comfortable as he…passed.'

'Yeah, let's hope.'

Harry saw the twins walk in and gestured to his other side, when the twins moved around him Harry whispered.

'Meet me after classes, astronomy tower.'

'We'll be there,' Fred said.

'With a dog bell on,' George smirked down at Padfoot.

The staff were all watching the Gryffindor table, Remus and Severus were also watching Harry. But the staff that knew the truth about the boy's abuse realised just how good an actor Harry Potter really was. No one would think he had been living in an abusive household for twelve years. He was talking, laughing, winding Ron up, just have fun with his friends, like nothing was wrong in the world. They knew differently and until Harry could talk about what happened they had to keep an eye on him before something makes him snap.

The teachers kept an eye on Harry in his classes, Padfoot was beside him, but he just sat or lay on the floor beside Harry. If they were in Remus's class then Padfoot would sometimes walk beside the teacher while he instructed his class or just lie down behind the desk.

Harry was standing at the rails of the astronomy tower, staring out over the grounds. Padfoot kept nudging his hand. He would have changed back but he knew Harry was waiting for the Weasley twins.

'I'm fine Padfoot,' Harry glanced down as his hand was nudged harder, 'Okay, I'm not fine, but I will be, especially since I'm not going back,' another nudge so Harry knelt down in front of his godfather, 'I just don't know why they did that, why they liked to hurt and humiliate me. Is there something about me that made them hate me, did I do something?' Harry sighed when Sirius growled, 'They were friendly with other kids, so why me,' Padfoot whined, 'That's all I knew Padfoot, they hated me and hurt me all the time, I never knew any better. I don't remember a time that I didn't have some type of injury, I lost so much blood in that house, I lost a lot in that house,' Harry sat against the wall with his knees up, his hands wrapped around his legs, 'I never got to be a kid then they took that from me as well, they took my innocence.'

Fred and George who had just about to open the door heard Harry talking. They knew they shouldn't listen, but they also knew more than others how those muggles treated Harry, they wanted to know more so they could help him. What they heard had the twins look downright scary. They nodded to each other then made a few noises while they began talking, they didn't want Harry to know they had overheard him. Finally they walked in to see that Harry was sitting casually against the wall, Padfoot with his head in Harry's lap.

'So what's with the mystery meeting?' Fred asked.

'Yeah and up here as well,' George said.

'I heard what you two said when we were all at the Leaky Cauldron, are you serious about owning your own joke shop?'

'Very,' they said together.

'Well, I've been watching the stuff you've made so far and it is a lot of fun, even if it's embarrassing. So when would you like to do this?'

'We haven't really got a date, we need to make more of our ideas into working products,' George said.

'We need to get stock up, that's why we're selling things now, we use owl order.'

'We are hoping we could get a shop opened by the time we're seventeen, we would like to before since we really don't need to do our N.E.W.T.s. We'll need to stock up on a lot by them, which means having somewhere to store everything.'

'Why are you asking all this Harry, not that we mind?' Fred sat down on the step beside his brother.

'I'll tell you in a minute, but how much do you think it would take to really get stuck into making everything you want and have somewhere to store it until you're ready to open a shop?'

'A storage shed would cost around five galleons a month, which would be for the smallest shed. I think it goes up one galleon when you increase the size of the shed,' Fred said.

'Then we'd need money to buy all the ingredients. So say over the next year and a half, we'd probably be looking at five to seven hundred galleons,' George said.

Harry took a pouch out of his pocket and threw it to Fred, 'Then you better get to work.'

Fred opened the bag then instantly dropped it, George picked it up, looked into the bag then he dropped it. Harry burst out laughing, he had just shocked the Weasley twins, something that normally couldn't be done.

After working out some details, once the twins were over their shock at being given two thousand galleons, the twins instantly wanted to get stuck into their inventions. They kept hugging Harry which made him laugh before he practically push them out the door so they could get to work.

Harry and Padfoot headed outside, they had to make it look like Harry was walking his dog and that the dog had to go to the toilet. They went to the quidditch changing rooms first so Sirius could really go to the toilet, he said he hated having to when he was a dog, but they would make it look like Harry was taking Padfoot outside so he could do his business. When Sirius did finish using the changing rooms they went behind Hagrid's cabin to make it look like Padfoot went into the forbidden forest.

'Hey Harry, whatcha doing out here?'

'Just letting Padfoot have some privacy, for a dog he prefers to do his business without anyone watching.'

'I suppose we all want that, even a dog. Oh but wait, I have something for Ron, you can give it back to him.'

'Okay,' Harry watched Hagrid go back into his cabin. A minute later he came out holding Scabbers by his tail. The rat was squeaking and wiggling, trying to get away. Inside Harry was glaring, but outside Harry just smiled, 'Scabber's, Ron will be happy, he thought he'd find him dead or something,' Harry took the rat, he turned a little side on so Hagrid couldn't see as he petrified the rat then put him in his pocket, 'At least he won't be so depressed anymore. Where did you find him?'

'Hiding in my milk jug, he doesn't look good. I kept feeding him some stuff I have to help the kneazles, seemed to perk him up a bit but he still won't put on weight. Anyway, I must get back to it Harry and you better get inside.'

'I will, thanks Hagrid,' Harry waited until his big friend went back into his cabin before he looked over at Padfoot. They knew now Sirius Black would finally be free, they just didn't know when or how long it would take. It was time Peter Pettigrew paid for his betrayal of Lily and James Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Padfoot raced into the castle, they never slowed even when others asked what was wrong. They ran until they got to the staff room where Harry frantically and loudly pounded on the door.

'Mr. Potter, why are you making that noise?' Severus asked.

'It's urgent that I see Professor Lupin.'

'Lupin,' Severus turned and went back to what he was doing as Remus appeared at the door.

'Harry, is something wrong?'

'No, it's right,' Harry pulled the stunned rat out of his pocket, 'He was hiding in Hagrid's cabin.'

'I'll get him straight to Albus, we'll go to see Madam Bones.'

'What will I tell Ron if Hagrid mentions giving me Scabbers?'

'Just say he got loose and ran off again, we can tell him the truth when this is over,' Remus looked down at Sirius, 'Not long now Padfoot, don't change anymore, we can't risk it when we're so close.'

Padfoot barked making Harry smile, 'Don't let him get away.'

'I won't, I know a nifty little spell I can use on him,' Remus did some spell Harry didn't recognise then the rat was placed in a box, he did another spell on the box then hurried away.

Harry looked down at Padfoot, 'Hopefully this won't take long, but at least I'll know when Professor Lupin comes to get you that it'll be close. Come on, let's head back to the tower.'

Harry and Padfoot walked through the castle, some of the kids who thought Padfoot was a grim still gave him a wide berth which made Harry laugh and Padfoot bark happily.

'Um, Ron.'

'Yeah mate.'

'Sorry, but Hagrid found Scabbers, I had him but he wriggled out of my pocket, he moved so much I couldn't hold him, he got away again. Hagrid did say he gave him something which seemed to help. You know, maybe there is a lady rat around and that's why he disappeared.'

'At least he's alive, maybe now he will come back on his own.'

'I feel bad he got away from me though.'

'Don't be Harry, he's like that with me, he's even bit me when he's wanted out. I'm just glad to hear he's alive.'

'Yeah, me too,' Harry glanced down at Padfoot, giving him a smile. With Peter Pettigrew alive means that the trial will go ahead and Sirius will finally be cleared of the murder of those muggles.

'Hey Harry, you look happy, have you been pranking the Slytherin's or something?' Neville asked as he stepped into the common room.

Harry and Ron laughed, 'No, I had Scabber's but he got away.'

'Yeah, he's a live, just running free by the look of it.'

'I'm happy he's not dead mate, I know you might say his useless but he was your pet.'

'Yeah, he is useless but he was good company. Ginny liked to sneak him food all the time.'

Harry and Neville glanced at each other than Harry bumped Ron, 'That's why he was so fat, I caught Ginny feeding Trevor,' Neville said.

'She probably fed a lot of people's pets, she liked to feed the chickens, I remember when I was at your place last year.'

'She did, she treated them like pets.'

'Did she ever want a pet of her own?' Harry hoped talking about Ginny was the right thing to do, but he kept hearing that he should talk about his problems, but this was different. Ginny took her own life, would it help any of the Weasley's to talk about their sister or make it worse.

'Sometimes, she never went on about it. I know she doesn't really like cats, she never paid any attention to the owls, well, sometimes she did with Hedwig, but I notice a lot of girls like your owl mate. Maybe she liked unusual animals, like Scabbers and Trevor. I know there are frogs down in the pond, she might have fed them for all I know.'

'Maybe she did, but Ginny wasn't like some girls, like Lavender, always talking about clothes and makeup. Ginny took me as someone that would look natural with mud on her face than makeup.'

'She was a tomboy, that's what dad always said. He wanted a little girl and got another son,' Ron smiled wistfully.

'She might have grown out of that, all girls do, especially when they begin to notice boys, or so I've heard,' Neville shrugged.

'I um…' Ron started then stopped.

'You know you can tell us anything mate, but it's up to you,' Harry said kindly.

'I had this dream,' Ron looked up at Harry then looked down again, 'That when you were older you and Ginny got together, you ended up my brother.'

'We're sort of brothers now mate,' Harry shrugged, 'I can't say if that could have happened, I'm only just now looking at girls,' he blushed brightly.

'Oh, so which girls have you looked at?' Neville asked trying to lighten the mood. Ron looked interested, Harry blushed again, Padfoot nudged Harry's hand.

'None, just sort of look around. What about you two, perving on any girls?'

Harry laughed as he got a slap from Neville and a pillow in the face from Ron, 'I notice some, but that's it, I just look,' Neville blushed again.

'So you're really not interested in any or you just don't want to tell us,' Ron said.

'Well,' Harry blushed as he looked down, 'There's a blond girl in Ravenclaw that I find interesting. She's so different that I just can't help watching her.'

'That's Luna Lovegood, people call her loony,' Neville said.

'The Lovegoods live not far from me, I know the mother died a few years ago, there's just Luna and her dad now. Ginny was friendly with Luna, not many others are.'

'Maybe we should talk to her, I explained how I never had friends growing up, it's loney, I'm sure Luna could use a friend to talk to occasionally,' Harry shrugged.

'Yeah, Ginny said she will say some strange things but was nice enough. After the little girl and Ginny, we should really keep an eye out in case there are others,' Ron sighed, 'Why wouldn't she talk to us, she used to talk to Bill all the time.'

'It's hard to say mate, maybe she thought no one would understand, they didn't go through what she did. I mean I was there, I went through some of it with her but I wasn't possessed like she was. He made her do some horrible things which would have been hard on her. When she first woke up, she began to cry and the first thing she said was she was going to be expelled. She said she had been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts now she would have to leave. I comforted her, told her I was going to explain to Dumbledore so he knew it wasn't Ginny's fault. She stopped crying after that but I could tell she was still scared. It's too bad we can't get Malfoy's old man for his part in this, he slipped the diary into her cauldron that day in Diagon Alley. Unless we have some type of proof they can't even question him using veritaserum.'

'Maybe hiring a lawyer might be able to get some type of proof, enough so he can at least be questioned,' Neville said.

'We could never afford a lawyer.'

'Hear me out Ron, I know you don't like me giving you anything, but he played a part in what took place last year which lead to…Ginny,' Harry hesitated, 'He should pay for what he did, he got away without punishment before by saying he was under the imperius curse, he should be in Azkaban. So please Ron, think about it, let me pay for the lawyer then if you and your family want to pay me back you can, take as long as you want. Your family were great to me last year, I had the best time at the Burrow and Ginny should be here enjoying her life, he took that away. You know I can afford it and it's to help with a really serious situation. So will you think about it, talk it over with your brothers and your parent's, then let me know.'

Ron stared at Harry but he could see Neville watching him, 'I'll think about it, but if we do this, I won't know until I talk to mum and dad, then we'll work on paying you back.'

'Fine, a few sickles a month or something. Now, where's Hermione?'

'She's in the library, she should be back soon, it's nearly curfew.'

'I might shower, see you later, come on Padfoot,' Harry gave Ron a look who nodded.

Harry wanted Ron to keep Neville and any of the other boys occupied while Sirius had a shower. Even though Remus said not to change, everyone needed to bathe. So Harry was going to seal the bathroom and he just hoped that none of the boys wanted in, at least for the next fifteen minutes. So Harry and Padfoot hurried up to the boys bathrooms, they checked to make sure no one was in there then Harry sealed the door. He watched as Padfoot became Sirius then hurried straight into the shower. Harry would have one but not until Sirius was finished, he was not going to take the chance that anyone will find out that Sirius Black was inside Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Over the next week some students still believed Harry had a grim and the dog was not his pet. Trelawney even came down from her tower to warn Harry of impending death, all Harry did was give her a cold look then walk away. One thing Harry noticed though was the other teachers all seemed to glare at Trelawney, but McGonagall had actually had a big argument with her. Harry had a feeling why and he knew McGonagall felt sorry for him since she found out what happened, but Harry still couldn't forgive her for her part in his terrible life.

Everyone was finally enjoying potions so even though Snape seemed to be a little nicer to the students most didn't want him back teaching. Harry actually got a couple of O's which not only surprised him but everyone else, that made the Slytherin's glare but they couldn't retaliate since they didn't have Snape to help them.

Harry just walked into the great hall with Padfoot, Hermione, Ron and Neville when Remus walked over to them.

'I was wondering if I could borrow Padfoot for the day Harry?'

'Oh, sure Professor, he seems to like you,' Harry knew it was time, he smiled down at Padfoot, 'Be good for Professor Lupin, I don't want to end up in detention just because you took a leak in his classroom.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked but Ron and Neville laughed, even Lupin smiled.

'I'm sure he will be have, I will make sure he is back with you by dinner.'

'Okay Professor,' Harry gave Sirius another look then sat down.

'I wonder why he wants…Padfoot,' Hermione whispered.

'They are working on it Hermione, maybe they found something that would help,' Harry wished he could tell Ron and Hermione the truth but he couldn't take the chance that the wrong person overheard which would risk Sirius's life.

'Did you notice that Dumbledore's not at the staff table?' Neville asked.

'He might have ministry stuff, you know, head Mugwump,' Ron shrugged.

'Let's just eat before classes,' Hermione said.

'Good idea, I'm starved,' Ron said making Harry and Neville laugh, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Harry could hardly concentrate in classes, Hermione and Ron knew the reason so they kept nudging him so he would pay attention. He didn't do too well in potions, but at least he didn't blow up the room or melt a cauldron. He tried to pay attention in ancient runes, it was thanks to Hermione that kept whispering to him so he was able to write down what he needed. It was lucky they weren't trying to decipher any runes or Harry would have failed.

After dropping their bags in their dorm rooms, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean followed Fred, George, Lee and the three chasers down to the great hall.

When the group stepped through the doors they instantly noticed all the staff were there along with Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Harry's stomach dropped, he looked at Lupin who smiled at him. He couldn't concentrate on anything, all Harry could think about was Sirius and if he still had his soul.

'Now that everyone is present, I would like you all to pay attention to Madam Bones,' Albus said cheerfully.

'As I'm sure you know, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Well, thanks to a few individuals we found out that Mr. Black was innocent of all charges. The person responsible for giving permission for Voldemort to enter the Potter's home was another friend of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, who was not dead. The night we believed he died he actually set a trap for Sirius then he killed twelve muggles before he cut his own finger off, he then transformed into his animagus, a rat.'

'Holy shit,' Ron blurted out.

'Yes Mr. Weasley, your pet rat was actually Peter Pettigrew. I'm sure Mr. Potter can fill you in, but please forgive your friend for keeping this information quiet. Now to why I came here to inform you of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Well,' Amelia flicked her wand and the doors of the great hall opened, Sirius Black walked inside. Harry got up and ran to his godfather, who picked Harry up and twirled him around, 'A family reunited.'

'You are quite right Amelia, which calls for a feast,' Albus clapped his hands and the table were loaded up with every food and drink imaginable.

'You're really free.'

'I am pup, we get to be family now.'

Harry felt himself break, he wrapped his arms around his godfather and before he knew it he was being carried out of the great hall.

Remus sighed but he had hoped that now Harry would feel more secure with his home life he would heal. He got up and headed to the Gryffindor table.

'Harry wanted to tell you Ron, but we all believed it was best to keep it just between us until we found Peter. It was luck when Hagrid handed the rat to Harry, he brought him straight to me and I took him straight to Madam Bones.'

'Did he plan to be with the Weasley's so he could get close to Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, he was there before any of you knew Harry. He stayed with a wizarding family in the hope he would hear news of Lord Voldemort. The moment Harry began at Hogwarts he started to hang around all of you more. He wanted to watch and learn your habits, especially Harry's.'

'So Harry will live with his godfather now?' Neville asked.

'Yes, Sirius and I have been working on Potter manor so it will be ready, Harry knew this in the hope Sirius would get his name cleared.'

'Good, but where is Padfoot?' Neville asked.

'Well, that's something else Harry was going to explain, Padfoot is Sirius Black, like with James Potter, he never registered his animagus.'

'Harry won't get in trouble will he, for harbouring a wanted criminal?' Seamus asked.

'No, Amelia has known the truth for a while but we had no proof, not until we could get Peter. Now eat up, I'm sure Harry will meet you in Gryffindor tower later,' Remus walked up to the staff table.

'What happened Remus?' Minerva asked kindly.

'Sirius said they can be a family, Harry just broke down.'

'Now he will heal,' Severus said then went back to his dinner, 'It does not mean I will coddle the boy.'

Remus, Minerva and a few other teachers chuckled, 'of course not Severus, if you did that I believe you would shock the students, especially my lions.'

'Not to mention my snakes.'

Sirius had carried Harry outside and down near the black lake. He sat but kept Harry on his lap and just let him cry.

'Everything will be okay now pup, I promise.'

Harry kept taking lungful of air until he finally began to hiccup, 'Promise.'

'Yes, I give my oath that I will protect you from now on, no one will ever lay a hand on you again or they will find themselves facing me, not to mention, Moony.'

Harry sniffed, he realised he was sitting on Sirius's lap, 'I'm acting like a baby.'

'No, you're acting like a boy who has been hurt and are now finally safe in your godfather's arms. You will be emotional off and on for a while, this won't just go away even though you'll have a home with me.'

'You want me to talk about it, don't you?'

'I do, but not until you're ready. There is no use trying to force you to speak, it would not work. Once you feel safe and secure at home then you will begin to heal which will allow you to talk to me.'

Harry nodded, 'So is the manor ready?'

'Yes, Albus informed us about your little friend, Dobby, he is now bound to the Potter family and me, so he is at the manor with the only house elf left, a very old elf named Dixie. Dixie can still cook but he can't do much else so Dobby helped Remus and I clean the manor and repair anything it needed. You know it's big enough to invite all your friends over on the summer holidays, there's also a swimming pool and a quidditch pitch.'

'I can't wait to see it.'

'Now let me clean you up and we're going to go in and enjoy the feast, Albus is allowing me to stay to help. When Remus needs to disappear then I will take over the class.'

'So we're going to have a marauder teaching, one that actually likes to pranks others?'

Sirius laughed, 'Not in class, but I might teach you a few things, only if you want to.'

'As long as the pranks don't hurt anyone, or humiliate anyone. A bit of embarrassment is okay, but nothing hurtful.'

'Fair enough, but you can still give the snakes green hair or something, right?'

Harry chuckled, 'That won't be so bad, but you should talk to the twins.'

'I was listening, I can't wait to see some of the stuff they came up with. Now come on,' Sirius flicked his wand and Harry's face was clear of tear streaks and dirt.

'They saw me start crying, I could just imagine what some will say.'

'Look them in the face and say you've finally got a family so who wouldn't cry. If you show they upset you it gives them more fuel so act like you don't care.'

'Alright, I'll try, but really, I don't care, I have someone that actually wants me.'

'You do pup, you do,' Sirius kept his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked back into the castle and into the great hall. Sirius hugged Harry again, 'Remember, marauders have fun, that's an order from Padfoot.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes…sir.'

Sirius cuffed Harry lightly across the head, 'Eat, you need it.'

'Thanks Sirius,' Harry gave him another hug before sitting down to have all his friends staring at him, 'A long story which I will fill you in on later.'

'Remus told us a bit, but he said you will explain more. But the moment Madam Bones mentioned Pettigrew was a rat I knew,' Ron said.

'Yeah, Ron yelled out "holy shit",' Neville said making Ron blush but everyone else laughed, including Harry who patted Ron on the shoulder. As far as he was concerned, his life was finally looking up. He had Sirius, he would be living with him and he had some great friends. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Luna smiling at him, he smiled back, which wasn't missed by his friends or the staff. It seems Harry might have a girlfriend sooner than they thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A few weeks later Harry decided to be honest with Sirius, at least with one thing, he knew eventually he would tell his godfather everything. So Harry took Sirius into the room he used with his friends when they played their instruments.

'Wow, you sound brilliant, all of you do.'

'Thanks Professor,' the students all grinned.

'Did mum or dad play an instrument?'

'Your mother played the piano, she had lessons from when she was young. Lily was very talented, I often got lost in the music she played. You know, all of you should show the school what you could do, it could help lift everyone's spirits.'

'Wouldn't that look like we're insensitive, like we don't care.'

'Yeah, how would Ron, Fred, George and Percy take that?'

'I think they would be fine, it's not like your dishonouring Ginny's memory, your actually help show everyone that life is worth living. Everyone needs help sometimes, if we can show the children here at Hogwarts that if they just don't give up then they could find something that can help them, whether it's in a career or just to have some confidence which could help them when they leave here. The teenage years are some of the toughest all of you will go through, none of you can do it alone. Showing your talent just might bring someone to you that is having some type of problem, something they can't share with their other friends, not yet, not until they feel they are worthy. If you're worried, you could talk to Ron Harry, he is your best friend. Ask him how he would feel if some students put on a concert.'

'It's only been a few weeks, none of us would like to upset them or think we don't care that they lost a sister.'

'I'll see what Ron has to say, but he has been talking about Ginny, mainly to me and Neville. Okay, if Ron says it's fine then we can work on some songs for that night. But Sirius, would Dumbledore allow us to put on a concert?'

'I believe he will, Albus loves music, so even if what you play isn't really his cup of tea, he will enjoy it, so will everyone else. I've heard the stories of what's gone on here over the last two years, the spirit of Voldemort then a basilisk petrifying students, I believe Albus will agree that just having a fun night will be good for everyone. How about I talk to him about it, without mentioning names, not until you're ready.'

The students all looked at each other then Sirius, they nodded, now they had to work on which songs to sing, there were five that could sing so they would have to make sure everyone got a chance.

Harry pulled Ron up to their dorm room, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, but there is something I want to ask you on behalf of some other students. You see, you know how I sometimes go find an empty classroom to do my homework.'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well, I found out that there are a bunch of students who play musical instruments, they sing as well, they began playing together, like a band, except there are ten in the group. Now Sirius found out about them and suggested they put on a show for everyone, here at Hogwarts. They were all worried if you would think they were insensitive, since it hasn't been that long.'

'Ginny loved to sing, maybe if she knew about this kids she might have joined them instead of…' Ron sighed, 'She had a nice voice Harry, really nice, her and Charlie would sometimes sing songs at Christmas. Bill used to wind her up saying she will be the first singing quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies,' Ron sat on his bed, 'We know there are other kids in the school that have been hurt or mistreated, maybe having a fun night will help them.'

'It might, Sirius said the same.'

Ron got up and sat beside Harry, 'Tell me the truth Harry, would it help you to have a night of music and fun?'

'It already has, I…um,' Harry sighed, 'Don't say anything yet, but I play with them, we're all going to do it. Before they found me I would just sit and play my guitar, it would help take my mind of…them. So yes, it's helping me.'

'Then tell them to do it, it could just stop one more student doing something like Ginny.'

'Yeah, it just might, so we'll have a fun night, but I think we might just dedicate one or two songs to Ginny and others like her.'

'You too.'

Harry nudged Ron's shoulder, 'Yeah, we'll dedicate a few to everyone that's ever gone through a bad time.'

'Okay, now let's go down to dinner, I'm hungry Harry.'

Harry laughed, 'When is a Weasley not hungry?'

'Never,' Ron pulled Harry to his feet then the friends practically raced down through the school.

Sirius told Harry the next day that Albus gave the go ahead, he would also like to invite a few people to the school, parent's of all the students, not just the ones performing. Sirius would be representing Harry's family so he told Harry he thought it was a good idea.

Harry spoke with his other friends, right after they began to rehearse. Between the five who could sing, they picked songs that everyone could enjoy. They didn't just pick songs from the magical world, they also picked songs from the muggle world, since there were a lot of halfbloods who were raised in the muggle world, there were also a lot of muggleborns. They wanted to make sure everyone had a good night.

The day the concert was going to be put on by the students, Albus and the staff had to work on the wards around Hogwarts, since some of the children were muggleborns, they were going to change the enchantments so their parent's, muggles, could see and enter the castle for the concert.

When the students, staff and guests entered the great hall, they all took seats, there were no tables. A stage had been set up, there was a curtain up so no one could see the students who were getting ready to perform.

'Now that we are gathered, I was given information from Professor Black that there was a group of students who had been sneaking away. All these students enjoyed something in common, music, they either played an instrument or could sing. I was asked if these students could put on a concert for all of you, we decided that their families should be able to see them perform. Then I was asked why not allow all the students families to enjoy the entertainment. So how about we give a Hogwarts welcome to Hogwarts Howlers,' Albus pointed his wand at the curtain, as it disappeared the band started to play.

As most students had no idea their friends could play an instrument or sing, they were all surprised to see them up on stage. But what surprised everyone more was how good they were. There were ten members of the group, all playing different instruments. When one song finished another person began to sing, some even changed instruments.

The Gryffidors who were friends with Harry couldn't believe how good their friend was. He started off playing guitar then went to piano, but when he played a classical piece he had the entire population of Hogwarts spellbound. It was a beautiful piece of music that seemed to touch everyone.

'He plays like Lily,' Sirius said as he stared up at his godson.

'Yes, he does, so he flies like James and plays piano like Lily, he got the best of his parent's,' Remus said.

'He sure did Moony, if they are watching I'm sure they would be proud of their son.'

'They would be, they would also know that even though he hasn't spoken about…it, he is healing because he knows he finally has a home with a loving father.'

'Don't forget he will have a loving uncle living there as well. He needs us Moony, this time we're not going to let Harry down.'

'No, we're not.'

The two men fell silent so they could continue to listen to the group, but they also noticed that all the students were enjoying themselves. It seems that whether they were going through something or not, having a fun night at Hogwarts was exactly what was needed.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
